In general, a surge absorber for protecting load devices and/or other electronic components is connected with a circuit in series to prevent surges including pulsed voltage or pulsed current.
In a conventional surge absorber, a hot melt member is used to solder and fix an end of a metal bracket to a surface of an electrode (that is connected to a power supply), and then the other end of the metal bracket is connected to a circuit load. When a surge occurs, the surge will enter into an absorber body and generate heat. Now, the hot melt member soldered onto the surface of the electrode is heated and melted, so that the metal bracket will be separated and ejected from the predetermined position, and the path of the power input will be situated in an open circuit status, so as to achieve the effect of protecting circuit loads or equipments.
In the use of present electronic products, if a surge such as an overvoltage or a lightning strike is transmitted to an electrical product, certain electronic components installed in the electrical product may be damaged. Therefore, the surge absorber is often applied in electronic products. Since the surge absorber occupies much space, it is a main subject of this disclosure to reduce the circuit of the surge absorber and apply such surge absorber in the electronic products with a light, thin, short and compact design.
In view of the aforementioned issue, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problem of the prior art effectively.